Of Sins and Secrets
by Mystery6
Summary: A love story between Remus Lupin and Isabella Lestrange. The story follows the events of the Harry Potter books as close as possible.
1. Secrets

Isabella quietly walked along the dark corridors of Hogwarts. The sun was setting rapidly and she thought, perhaps, she should have stayed in the Slytherin common room after all. Her two best friends, Roisin Rachel Ryan and Jack Lawford Graham, had warned her during dinner to talk to Snape some other time.

"Just wait until tomorrow, Bella." Rach, as all her friends called her, said.

"Yeah." agreed Jack. "You'll see him after class anyway."

"Yeah, I know." agreed Isabella. "But I want to ask him in private so no one can overhear."

"I know you want it to be a secret, but if you got caught tonight with everything that's been happening around the castle..." Rach said in a voice that pleaded with Isabella to see reason.

"She's right." said Jack nodding his head. "You know if your caught you'll be suspect number one..and I mean can you blame anyone?" asked Jack with an apologetic tone.

"No, I wouldn't blame them." said Isabella defeated. "I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Good." said Jack happily now that everything was solved. "So did you hear about...

* * *

But Isabella wasn't waiting until tomorrow. After being in the common room for 30 minutes she had made up her mind. Her friends would never know. Roisin was in Ravenclaw, Jack in Hufflepuff and, therefore, would not know if she snuck out of the Slytherin common room. After all, she was Head Girl. She could always make up some excuse about why she was out of bed. She had to ask Snape and she was doing it tonight. Isabella preformed the Disillusionment Charm on herself to blend into her surroundings. _Hopefully this is good enough_, she thought.

As Isabella walked along the corridors to Snape's office she began reflecting on her years at Hogwarts. She remembered her excitement as she made her way to Platform 9 3/4, her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius in toe. Even little Draco came for the event, although he was quite jealous he was not starting school yet. He stood at a distance, arms crossed and with a scowl on his face. She was so happy to finally have the opportunity to learn magic, although she had mastered quite a few spells already, some very powerful and dark. It was during the train ride when Isabella met her two friends, Rach and Jack, who had stumbled into her compartment because all the other seats were taken. She smiled at the memory but the smile quickly faded. During the train ride she tried to be friendly to everyone but not many of her fellow peers wanted to speak to her. Many children seemed to be shying away from her even when she said hello. Isabella was quite shy herself and thought perhaps the children her age were just nervous by the journey. But then she noticed many of the older children stayed away from her as well, some even with a look of fear or disgust on their faces. It wasn't until later Isabella realized people were cautious around her because she was the daughter of crazed Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. The only reason she had not been exposed to these scared glances before was most people were afraid of her Uncle Lucius and always treated him, and his family, with the utmost respect. Luckily, her two new friends did not mind her parentage in the slightest. Rach and Jack were not very familiar with the First Wizarding War as the two were both from pureblood families in Ireland. Now in her 7th year, more people started warming to Isabella after realizing she wasn't really a threat. Still, she chose not to have too many close friends. Most people wanted to use her because of her powerful family connections. Or boys would want to say they dated Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter.

Lost, in thought, Isabella almost ran into Snape's office door. She stood outside a moment to collect her thoughts and undo the charm. Slowly, she knocked on the office door. After a moment, Snape appeared. Isabella let out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding.

"Lestrange!" he said, quite surprised to see her. "What are you doing wondering the corridors? It's getting quite late isn't it? His tone was slightly accusatory; his black eyes searching for an answer.

Although Snape detested Harry Potter he did not believe he was behind the attacks on students. A dimwit, such as himself, could not pull the attacks off undetected. Although he could speak Parseltounge...

"Yes, I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm afraid this can't wait.", she said sweetly, jarring Snape from his thoughts. "May I come in for a moment?"

Wordlessly, Snape stood aside, holding the door open for Isabella, his eyes following her as she entered. _She really does look like her mother_, Snape thought. Isabella was of medium height and slender but curvy. The long, shiny, black hair bounced a little as she walked towards Snape's desk. She had inherited the Black family good looks. She sat in the black leather chair across from his desk. It was quite chilly in the office and Isabella wrapped the Slytherin robes tighter around her body for warmth. Snape quietly walked over to the other side of the desk moving so gracefully, in his billowing black robes, it appeared as if he were floating. He stood for a moment, on the opposite side of the desk, observing Isabella. He had never known his god-daughter to break the rules, in fact, she was an excellent student. She was very respectful around her elders and genuinely liked by her peers despite her parents reputations. _But people can always be fooled_, thought Snape thinking about her father, and he wondered if perhaps her squeaky clean demeanor was beginning to take a dark turn.

Finally, Snape sat in his chair. "Well, what was so urgent it could not wait?" he asked with a tone of impatience.

"Well, Professor," she said slowly as if weighing every word carefully, "I was hoping you would be able to teach me Occlumency."

"Occlumency?" asked Snape needing clarification.

"Yes, Sir." Isabella replied matter of factly.

"And why would a young girl such as yourself want to learn Occlumency?" Snape asked slowly.

He was suspicious. She knew he suspected her of attacking students. Isabella could not blame him because he knew her family secrets. He knew how dangerous they had been. The fact was Isabella did not know for certain who was behind the attacks, but she had an idea. Unbeknownst to Harry, she too could hear the whispers in the walls and realized instantly what the predator was. She knew a chamber existed somewhere in the castle hiding the beast but did not know how to locate it. _What would I even do if I __did__ find it?_, she thought. With her past, and parents, it really was quite remarkable no one openly suspected her of opening the Chamber, but unfortunately for Harry he had always been found near or at the scene shortly after the attacks. Isabella knew Snape would question her motives for the lessons and she had an answer ready.

"I think learning Occlumency will be a good skill to know for my career as an Auror." she replied staring into Snape's emotionless eyes. Snape considered her for a moment, disbelieving her story.

"Alright." he said finally. _Perhaps I can figure out what she's up to_, he thought. "We will meet next week at 6:00 sharp. Do not be late."

"Thank you, Professor!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet and wearing a big smile across her face. "I appreciate it." she said her dark brown eyes, almost black, glittering. As she closed Snape's door behind her and cast the charm, thereby, making her blend into her surroundings, Isabella couldn't help but be slightly troubled at how willing Snape had been to help her.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Isabella's conversation with Professor Snape. Every week at exactly 6:00, she would knock on the dungeon door for her Occlumency lesson. Isabella had nearly mastered Occlumency and this evening would be her final lesson. At ten til six, Isabella left the Slytherin common room and made her way to Snape's Office. The corridor's were nearly deserted. The strange happenings around the castle had escalated. More students had been petrified and even the gamekeeper had been taken to Azkaban by the Minister of Magic, at her Uncle Lucius' insistence.

Isabella was sure The Dark Lord was somehow behind the terror. She remembered last year when Harry and his friends had successfully defeated him. Who would have guessed Voldemort would be hiding under Professor Quirrel's turban? Isabella knew Voldemort would not give up so easily. He was trying to return to power and she knew one day he would succeed. _It's only a matter of time_, she thought. She knew when the Dark Lord returned she would be asked to join him. Isabella had spent her entire life preparing for the day. She had spent hours in the Malfoy Mansion, where she was raised, and in the Restricted section of the library researching the Dark Arts. She wanted to know as much as possible and be able to use this magic, if necessary. She had also researched the famous Harry Potter. It was truly a miracle he was not killed as a baby. When he arrived at Hogwarts last year Isabella was awe-struck, as was everybody. The boy who lived, in the flesh. She remembered watching, as the person the Dark Lord wanted killed most, sat feet away from her and was sorted into Gryffindor. Isabella had a feeling this boy would play an important role in the fate of the wizarding world.

"Good work, Bella." Snape said after hours of trying to penetrate her mind. "It seems like you have mastered the art of Occlumency."

"Thank you, Professor. I really..." Isabella's voice trailed off. Just as she was thanking Snape he surprised her with an attempt to penetrate her thoughts. Snape caught her so off guard she was unable to stop him from seeing her innermost secrets.

Dozens of images were swimming past her...She was 3 and her mother watched as Isabella preformed the Cruciatis curse on a muggle, her face stained with tears of sadness...She was crying in her room after her mother forcibly burned the Dark Mark into her arm...she was 7 and horrified, as she lay on her bed, by the images presented in the Dark Arts books provided by her Uncle...she was 13 and stood on the edge of the Astronomy Tower slightly frightened, but at peace, as she took in the length of the fall...

"NO!" Isabella screamed, as she broke the spell.

Isabella and Snape stood, panting, on opposite ends of his office. Slowly she lowered herself in the leather chair, unable to stand any longer as her whole body shook.

"Isabella...I.." Snape whispered trying to break the silence. He walked over to his desk and sat. After a few more moments of awkward silence he said, matter of factly, "You are not learning Occlumency for your career as an Auror, are you?"

After a few more moments of silence, Isabella finally had regained her composure. "No." she said looking Snape on his eyes. "I've seen the destruction the Dark Arts cause and I don't want any part of it."

Snape took a moment to digest her confession. He knew she had been up to something. "Why not tell me in the first place?" he asked.

"Forgive me, Professor, but I was not sure if I could trust you. I remember, during the first war, you were on the Dark Lord's side. But then you switched", she said looking up at him. A curious and desperate expression on her face. "If I told you the truth, that I despise everything Voldemort stands for and wanted to aid the other side upon his return, how can I trust you would not reveal my secret? Why did you switch sides?"

"Dumbledore is aware of my motives, Isabella, and trusts my fully." said Snape quietly as if this admission should be enough. He looked into her dark eyes, his face expressionless.

"I know he does", said Isabella finally, exasperated. "I suppose I have no other choice than to trust you, Professor. However, if my secret is ever revealed to The Dark Lord..." Isabella's voice trailed off.

"Is that a threat, Bella?" Snape asked, his eyebrows raised but with a small smirk playing at his lips.

Just then, Professor McGonagall ran into Snape's Office.

"Severus, come quick! Someone has been taken into the Chamber!" she exclaimed. Professor McGonagallwas so shaken up she did not even notice Isabella.

"I am coming, Professor." said Snape as McGonagall turned to leave.

Snape looked at Isabella. "I suppose you can find you own way out?" He asked, although it was not a question.

"Yes." she whispered trying to digest this new information after all that has happened this evening.

With a nod and one final look in Isabella's direction, Snape walked out into the corridor.


	2. The Beginning

Isabella was physically and emotionally exhausted. One year ago she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon graduation, Isabella was accepted to begin Auror training with the Ministry of Magic. After all, she had excellent marks in all her classes and received wonderful recommendations from her professors. Under normal circumstances, Auror training would take three years to complete. However, Isabella seemed to breeze past every test while maintaining excellent marks. Her superiors were impressed at her ability to master training so quickly. She was the only person in the history of the Ministry to finish Auror training in one year.

Not everyone was impressed by her abilities, however. Many of her co-workers lobbied against her placement in the department. People felt hiring Isabella was a conflict of interest. After all, she was related to, and thanks to her family ties, knew many dark wizards and witches. Amist the controversy, Professor Dumbledore, graciously, went to the Ministry of Magic to vouch for Isabella's good character. Dumbledore's testimony appeased many of the Ministry employees. Dumbledore was highly respected and his words quelled the fears of the staff, who felt slightly more comforatble working alongside a Lestrange. Even with Dumbledore's sway, however, some still believed Isabella was a dark witch and vowed to keep close tabs on her. No one tried to actively get Isabella fired, however, out of fear of what she, or another dark force, would do to seek revenge.

The last few weeks had been particularly tough. The department had been trying to recapture Sirius Black since his escape from Azkaban months earlier. Isabella was shocked upon learning of his escape. How had he managed to break free from the dementor's depressing spell long enough to get off the island? Not even her mother had managed it. _Although she probably doesn't see the point of escaping with him gone,_ she thought. She had never met her cousin, Sirius. She had little knowledge of his actions during the first war and could only recall her mother's hatred toward him. Bellatrix had called him a "blood traitor" on several occasions. She never understood how Sirius, the "blood traitor" could betray his friends._ If he hated the Dark Arts, why sell James and Lily Potter out to Voldemort?_ she thought. The betrayal didn't make sense.

Isabella had thought the worst of the week was over. Somehow, under Ministry watch, Black escaped yet again and seemed to have vanished. Little did Bella know, what she thought was the worst was only the beginning...

* * *

Isabella walked out of her apartment. She had moved out of Malfoy Manor, shortly after graduating Hogwarts, and was enjoying every minute of her newfound freedom. The day was absolutely beautiful, and Isabella felt as though she were walking through a painting. The sun shone brightly in the brilliant baby blue sky which contrasted magnificently against the dark green grass. Isabella breathed in the warm air and closed her eyes in order to fully appreciate the gentle, cooling breeze against her skin. The birds were chirping happily, high in the trees as her black, studded ballet flats hit the pavement. She had paired the flats with black leggings and a white lace top (with cami underneath), which sleeves ended just past her elbow. She looked as if she could be a rock star. He black hair, with the ends slightly curled, bounced as she walked to the end of the street.

Earlier in the morning she has received an owl from her godfather.

_Isabella,_

_ Please meet me at my house for tea this afternoon._

_ Severus_

The note was short and simple. She had not seen Snape since her graduation a year ago, although they occasionally exchanged pleasantries by owl. We have such an odd relationship, she thought. Isabella knew her mother, Bellatrix, and Snape hated each other. She knew they got along relatively well while at Hogwarts together but the relationship turned sour after Severus turned spy for Dumbledore. Of course, Bellatrix did not know Severus was really Dumbledore's man. However, she always suspected Severus was not fully loyal to the Dark Lord and never trusted him again. Like mother, like daughter, Isabella was not sure if she could trust her godfather either. Bellatrix was furious when her father suggested Snape as godfather, although she did not have much of a say. His word was final.

At long last, Isabella arrived at Snape's house. _I wish he would turn on some lights_, she thought. The house was so dark and foreboding one could not tell from the inside how beautiful the day was. She sat on the couch while Snape prepared the tea. She had only been to his house once before. Any time she saw him outside of school the meetings had been at the Malfoy Mansion. Snape returned to the room and sat down across from Isabella.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you here." Snape began.

Isabella sipped her tea. She truly appreciated how he was not one for small talk, preferring to get straight to the point.

"Yes." she replied after swallowing her tea. "I suppose it's important." she said searching his face for a clue.

After a pause, Snape whispered, "The Dark Lord will return."

"Wh-what?" Isabella sputtered, nearly choking on the hot tea and burning her mouth in the process. "When? How do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

Snape rose from his chair and walked over to the window. He stared outside for what seemed like hours, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, he told her the details surrounding Black's escape from Hogwarts, weeks prior, and Peter Pettigrew's involvement in the murders of Lily and James Potter.

Isabella stood and began pacing across the living room floor.

"So...so.." she stammered, "Pettigrew is searching for The Dark Lord. And when he finds him..." she trailed off, unable to imagine the gravity of her words.

"Yes", replied Snape, finally turning from the window to look at her. "He will help him return to power."

Isabella stood for a moment in the living room, processing everything Snape had told her. She couldn't believe it. She had always known he would return but secretly hoped it would never happen. Reality had smacked her hard across the face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sputtered Isabella.

"Professor Dumbledore and I agreed you had the right to know." Snape said, looking into her eyes. He actually seemed pained in breaking the news to her. "Also, I remembered your Occlumency lesson. You plan to be a spy for both sides, do you not?" he asked, somewhat curious, but he seemed to know the answer.

Isabella stood for what seemed like an eternity contemplating Snape's question. She did, indeed, want to be a spy. She knew, upon Voldemort's return, she would be summoned by the mark burned into her arm by her mother all those years ago. She remembered watching her mother, as a child, summon Death Eaters to the Dark Lord on many occassions by placing her wand on the mark. Isabella would answer the call when the time came. For now the mark remained dormant, barely even visible on her pale skin.

"I do." she finally whispered to Snape. "I told you, I detest the Dark Arts. If I can be helpful in any way, I want to fight." She looked, defiantly, into his eyes.

Suddenly, the dormant fireplace in the middle of the living room turned a brilliant green. It appeared someone was trying to floo into the house. The flames died just as soon as they had appeared and a familiar wizard stepped out of the fireplace.

"Professor!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Good day, my dear. Congratulations on becoming an Auror! In training for only a year. Very impressive!" Dumbledore said, he blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles; a smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you, sir!" said Isabella, happy, but, quite shocked to see him standing in Snape's living room.

"Did you tell her, Severus?" Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Yes, sir. She knows the details of recent events and does, indeed, intend to act as a spy." said snape matter of factly.

"Good, good." replied Dumbledore as if he had been given a good report on the weather.

"Sir, what's going on?" asked Isabella, confused.

"Isabella, Professor Snape has informed me of your intentions and I must say they are most noble."

"Thank you, professor."

"I know you, out of all people, know how serious the Dark Arts are. You know the dangerous associated with them." said Dumbledore.

"I do, sir."

"I must say I am pleased to know, when the time comes, you wish to aid in ridding the wizarding world from harm. However, being a spy is very dangerous work. I feel, it is in your best interest, for you to work with Severus, who will also be a spy for our side." Dumbledore finished.

"But, sir.." Isabella started, however Dubledore held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Severus has told me you express doubts of his loyalty. I understand your concerns, but, hope you will trust me when I say I trust Severus with my life." said Dumbledore. He did not need to raise his voice for Isabella to hear the stern finality in his words. Dumbledore trusted Snape and no one would convince him otherwise.

Snape stood quietly by Dumbledore. As Dumbledore spoke, sadness seemed to cross Snape's face but when she looked back a second later his face was expressionless.

"Will you trust Severus and work with him?" Dumbledore asked Isabella, jarring her from her thoughts.

Isabella looked at Snape. She wished she could read him. She longed to know what he was thinking. Today, at least, she knew her questions of Snape's loyalty would go unanswered.

"I will, sir." Isabella finally conceded looking at Snape.

"Excellent! I really must be going now. There is a new knitting pattern I've been wanting to try out!"

And with that, Professor Dumbledore disappeared with a flourish in the flames.

* * *

Isabella left Snape's shortly after Dumbledore's departure. She walked aimlessly down the sidewalk marvelling at how fast life can change. Even the weather, which had been beautiful a few hours earlier, had turned stormy. The beautiful blue sky was now a dark gray and every few feet strong gusts from the howling wind would knock Isabella a little off course. _I need a drink_, she thought. Isabella closed her eyes and apparated to the muggle bar near her apartment. People in the wizarding world didn't normally associate with muggles, but, Isabella found her escape in the muggle world. In their world she was anonymous. No one knew of her past or of her crazy, death eater mother. She was simply Isabella Druella Lestange, another face in the crowd.

Isabella entered the bar. Tobias, the bar owner, stood on the other side of the bar, preparing a drink for a customer. While Tobias was busy Isabella took a seat. Normally, the bar was packed with people Saturday night and moving from the door to the bar would be a difficult feat. However, tonight it appeared as if the only patrons were herself and the man Tobias was serving. She did not have to look far to find out the cause of the dismal turn out. An old television mounted on a platform against the wall was showing the muggle evening news. The light radiating from it cast an eery glow off the various liquor bottles around the counter.

**_"...And_**_** now over to the weather. It looks like we've got a bad storming coming, Jim." **_

_**"Absolutely, Tom. We've got a large front moving in tonight with wind gusts up to 60 miles per hour in some areas. We have a tornado warning is in effect until 11:00 tonight for the entire viewing area. We are urging everyone to stay indoors and follow normal storm safety measures. Tom."**_

_**"Thank you, Jim. We'll have more on the weather later but now to our top story tonight..."**_

"Crazy weather, huh, Isabella." Tobias said. He was walking over toward Isabella, the man in the corner, now sipping his drink.

Isabella often frequented the bar. She didn't drink much but she liked the food and enjoyed Tobias' company. Tobias enjoyed Isabella's company as well. He was in his late 60's and a widower, his wife having died a few years prior after a long battle with cancer. Isabella thought of him as a grandfather figure and liked to help him around the bar as often as possible.

"Some weather." Isabella replied. "Such a shame considering how pretty it was today."

"Yes, well, I guess there's always calm before the storm, right?" Tobias said with a small smile.

"I suppose so." Agreed Isabella returning the smile. "What can I get for you, Bella?"

"I'll have a rum and coke, please."

"Drinking tonight, eh?" Replied Tobias. He raised an eyebrow but got to work making the drink.

"Yeah, it's just been a rough week, Tobias. Some work and personal stuff." Isabella sighed.

"I understand. Sometimes it's nice to forget for awhile." Tobias said handing Isabella her drink.

He knew better than to ask for specifics. Isabella liked to keep to herself and he respected her privacy.

The two exchanged small talk, occasionally broken when Tobias was summoned to the other side of the bar to poor the man a new drink.

"Tobias, the next drink for that man is on me." Said Isabella as she saw the man would need a new one soon. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes. He looks in rough shape. Like he had a bad day too." Replied Isabella an edge of concern in her voice. _He looks how I feel_, she thought.

Indeed, the man at the end of the bar looked terrible. He appeared young, but his brown hair was fleck with gray. He was slumped over the bar. Isabella could see dark circles under his eyes and his clothes appeared very worn. Still he seems harmless, Isabella thought.

"Have you seen him around here before, Tobias?" Isabella asked. Tobias had just returned from refilling the man's glass.

"No, this is the first time I've seen him, Bella. Oh excuse me.." Tobias said as the telephone started ringing, the sound echoing in the small space.

Isabella turned her attention to the television during Tobias's absence. The evening news appeared to be over because a game show now appeared on the screen.  
She was so engrossed in the program, Isabella did not notice the stranger from across the bar walking over towards her. "Hello." He said as he reached her.

Isabella looked up, startled. "Oh, hello." She replied.

The man gave her a small smile "May I join you?" He asked. He had a deep but gentle voice.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Bella replied, still a little startled by his sudden appearance.

"I'm Remus." The man replied as he extending his hand.

"Isabella." She replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Remus said, the small smile still on his lips. He sounded genuine.

"I wanted to thank you." Remus started. "For the drink." He finished at the confused look on Isabella's face. "Oh, it's no problem." She replied waving her hand. "You looked as if you could use one." She replied sheepishly.

To her surprise, Remus let out a bark of laughter, causing Isabella to smile at his reaction. She didn't know why but she felt happy she could make him laugh. His smile made him appear younger. "Yes," Remus said, laughter still audible in his voice, " It has been quite an interesting few weeks."

"Tell, me about it." Isabella replied, both smiling at the other. Normally she didn't pry into people's personal lives but Isabella was curious. "Rough week at work?" She asked nonchalantly.

Remus gave her a bitter smile. "I wish. I resigned from my teaching job. I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind." He said, all the warmth in his voice vanished.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Replied Isabella sincerely. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, I'm sorry. I was rather harsh." Remus replied gently. They smiled at each other once more.

* * *

The two had been conversing for hours. What turned into an awful day was beginning to be a great night. From the looks of it, Remus seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The telephone rang for a second time that evening. As soon as Tobias answered the phone, Isabella could tell something was wrong. His face dropped and he hastily began asking questions to the person on the line.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned at the look of terror on his face, as he hung up the phone.

"It's my sister!" He exclaimed. "She's being rushed to the hospital. They said it wasn't very serious but she's the only thing I have left!"

"Tobias, breathe!" Isabella said. He was visibly panicked. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked. "No, no. I'll be fine. Can you lock up the bar though, dear?" He asked handing Isabella the keys.

"Of course, Tobias! I'll come back tomorrow to settle our tabs."

"Thank you, dear! You're so sweet!" Tobias replied and he walked out the door. He really was glad he could trust his young friend.

"Well, I suppose that's the end of the fun." Remus said, standing. He smiled at Isabella but seemed slightly disappointed.

"Maybe not." Isabella replied looking nervously up at Remus. He was quite tall. "I live right around the corner. Would you want to join me for a drink?" She held her breath. The truth was she was very drunk already and should probably go to bed. However, she enjoyed Remus' company, and wasn't ready for the night to end just yet. She couldn't explain why, but she was oddly attracted to him. Little did she know, Remus was feeling the same way.

They had finally reached her apartment after locking the bar for Tobias. Luckily, they had missed the first storm front which had poured rain, and were able to make it to her apartment without getting soaked. A new one seemed to be springing up behind it, however, and Isabella was grateful to be inside. She unlocked the door and let Remus into her living room. She shut the door behind them and began walking to make them drinks when she tripped on her rug. She began falling to the ground and braced herself for the impact of her body on the wooden floor. However, the feeling of her body hitting the hard surface never came. Remus had run over and made it in time to scoop Isabella in his arms. He felt warm and strong, Isabella thought. He smelled delicious, like a mixture of the outdoors and the alcohol he was drinking. Remus righted Isabella but didn't back away. _She smells wonderful_, he thought. He left his warm hands resting on the soft skin of her arms. Their faces were inches apart. Isabella was mesmerized by the steady thumping of his heart. Slowly their faces inched closer. Isabella could not believe what was happening. The kiss was gentle and cautious but she felt fireworks. His lips were warm and soft. Slowly the kiss deepened until they were hungrily kissing. Remus moved his hands to run through Isabella's hair. She was completely under his spell.

Remus could not believe what was happening. He didn't mean for this to happen but did not want the kisses to end. He felt wonderfully warm and wanted to stay wrapped up in this feeling forever. Slowly, Isabella started pushing Remus toward her bedroom. He hesitated and broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked. She had a confused and hurt look on her face. Remus had been so caught up in the kiss he didn't realize he had been undressing her. He stood before her in her bra and leggings; her shirt carelessly discarded on the floor. Her face was flushed and he noticed her hair was disheveled from where he had run his hands through it. When he looked down he could see she had begun to unbutton his rather shabby, shirt. It's not that Remus didn't want what was about to happen but it had been years since he had been with anyone. _No one wants to sleep with a werewolf_, he thought.

"Remus?" Isabella asked stepping towards him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just..."

"Shhh..." She whispered pressing her fingertips to his lips.

Slowly she moved her lips towards his and, before he knew it, they were passionately kissing again. Remus no longer cared to think; he simply wanted to enjoy the moment being with the beautiful, young woman. He began backing up, inching slowly into her bedroom. Lust overcame them as the storm raged outside.


	3. Meetings

Isabella was happy to be back at Hogwarts. The castle was beautifully decorated for the Yule Ball. Christmas trees lined the Great Hall, each decorated with a different Christmas theme. Isabella's favorite part of the Great Hall had always been the enchanted ceiling with the floating candles. She smiled, seeing the ceiling was bewitched to gently snow during the festivities. The students looked very sharp in their dress robes and seemed happy to celebrate the rare occasion. The girls had really gone all out; their dresses, hair, and makeup all looked beautiful. She, herself, had spent a few hours getting ready for the ball. Isabella was shocked when Severus invited her to the celebration. He said, in the letter, he thought it would be a fun experience, considering she had never been to a ball before, and especially one for the Triwizard Tournament. However, she suspected he wanted to speak with her, to see what her thoughts were about recent events. Snape had kept her filled in on the weird events surrounding the Tournament, including Harry Potter being picked as a Triwizard competitor. She agreed the occurrence was not coincidence; someone seemed determined to get to Harry Potter.

Isabella wore a floor length, mermaid gown. The gown was a brilliant red, like the color red in the stripes of a candy cane. A white, lace ribbon started from under her bodice and wrapped around to her back, forming a bow, accentuating her voluptuousness. The dress had white flower details, which began where the dress flared at her knees, starting on both sides of the "tail", and continued up her right side, tapering off just below her chest. The red, satin fabric, at the "tail" of the gown cascading into a beautiful ivory fabric, which flowed to the ground, covering Isabella's feet. Originally, the dress was strapless, however Isabella had to have the gown altered slightly with red, lace sleeves to cover the Dark Mark on her arm, which was growing darker everyday. Isabella's hair was up, in a simple, yet classy, bun and she wore neutral makeup, finishing the look with red lips.

Isabella walked over to the punch bowl. She was having a nice conversation with Professor McGonagall until the Weird Sisters started playing. The music was hurting her eardrums. She excused herself from the conversation with the Professor and walked out the front doors into the courtyard. Isabella braced herself to feel the cold, December air, but was pleasantly surprised to learn Professor Flitwick had cast a heating charm over the area, making the temperature feel like a warm spring day. She looked around the courtyard and noticed her godfather, in his signature black robes, near the carriages. _I was wondering where you went to, _she thought. Isabella quickly realized Snape was not alone the closer she got to him.

"Severus, it's a sign!" she heard someone say desperately.

She rounded the corner of the carriage and came face to face with Severus Snape and Igor Karkaroff.

"Hello, Igor." she said, trying to sound polite.

"Miss Lestrange! What a surprise! You look lovely tonight." he said, taking her hand and giving it a quick kiss. His hands were sweaty but she didn't need feel the perspiration to tell he was nervous. He looked scared to death. "What brings you to the Yule Ball?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I invited her." Severus said, silkily.

"Yes, Sev was nice enough to include me in tonight's festivities.", she said happily. "I must say I'm having a wonderful time. Aren't you Karkaroff?", she asked, a tone of sweetness and suspicion in her voice.

"Of course, of course!", he lied. "If you both would excuse me, I must be going." He looked at Snape, "Severus.", he nodded. "Miss Lestrange.", he said kissing her hand, again, before departing, leaving Snape and Isabella alone by the carriages.

"He seems nervous.", Isabella said after Karkaroff had walked back inside the castle.

"Yes.", Severus said. "He is convinced the Dark Lord is getting stronger. The Mark on his arm grows darker.", Snape said, looking at her lace sleeves.

"Really?", she replied, sarcastically.

Snape looked into her eyes. "Karkaroff is terrified of you. He believes _you_ may be aiding the Dark Lord.", Snape said, a rare smile playing at his lips.

"I'm hurt.", she replied, rolling her eyes. Karkaroff was not aware of her true parentage, although he remembered the ruthless, Bellatrix Lestrange. In fact, no one was aware of it, or the fact Severus was her godfather, with the exceptions of her Malfoy family and Dumbledore.

"Yes, he assumes you are as crazy as your mother.", Snape replied.

Isabella laughed. "Perhaps I am.", she said finally. After all, she was going to be spying on The Dark Lord.

Snape seemed to have followed her train of thought. "You still intend to go through with it, do you?", Snape asked.

Isabella nodded.

"When the Death Eaters are summoned, you must go immediately.", he said. "Any hesitation many infer serious consequences."

"I know.", she whispered. "I'll go. I need his trust." After a pause, she asked, "But what about you? What will you do?", she asked, concerned for him. She knew Voldemort would want to see who remained loyal. Those who did not answer the call would be killed.

"I will go to him at some point. He will understand.", Severus replied.

_Always so secretive, _she thought.

"He'll run. Won't he?", she asked. "Karkaroff."

Snape nodded.

Two laughing Hufflepuff's interrupted her train of thought. The couple came walking out of the castle hand and hand. The boy walked over to a carriage, closest to the castle entrance, and after opening the door for his companion, entered himself.

"Excuse me, Bella. I fear Hufflepuff will be losing house points tonight.", Snape said.

"Oh, do you really have to ruin the fun?", Isabella laughed.

Snape did not answer. He was already halfway across the courtyard.

* * *

Her heart was pounding. Isabella could not stop pacing across the floor in her apartment. The final competition in the Twiwizard Tournament had begun an hour ago. No one had been named the victor yet, although a student had been taken out of the maze after issuing the distress signal. _Please, just let them get through the competition_, she thought. She didn't know if the Dark Lord had anything planned but she knew she would breathe easier when the competition was over. Minute after minute passed without word. She felt as though she was waiting an eternity for news. She walked over to the bathroom sink and splashed cold water onto her warm, pale face. Isabella looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. A younger reflection of her mother looked back at her; the only sign of the turmoil going on in her mind were the dark circles under her eyes. Sleep had not come easy lately.

Suddenly, she felt a fierce pain on her arm and her heart stopped. She lifted the sleeve of her black robe, slowly, hoping beyond hope she had imagined the pain. She looked down, and to her horror, the Dark Mark appeared, in its full glory, as dark as ever. She knew the time had come. Isabella stood for a moment gathering her thoughts. She had to empty her mind; tonight her Occlumency skills would be put to the ultimate test. She closed her eyes and apparated.

* * *

The graveyard was dark. Isabella stood in a circle around a gravestone, many of the Death Eaters already present. She looked around and could see the shape of a body lying in the grass. No emotion shown on her face, however, her heart broke for the family of the deceased. She knew it had to be a student from the Tournament. A boy's screaming broke her train of thought. In her shock of the events she did not even notice Harry Potter tied to a tombstone. His arm appeared to be bleeding. Isabella was horrified.

"Well, well...Isabella Druella Lestrange. I wondered if I would see you here.", an icy voice penetrated Bella's thoughts.

Isabella knew the voice could only belong to one person, although she hadn't heard it since she was 6. She turned her gaze from Harry, who seemed to be in agony, to stare into blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Hello, father.", her voice not above a whisper.

Voldemort stood in front of Isabella, his pale arms reached out under his billowing black robes to hold both sides of her arms.

"My have you grown.", he said, looking her up and down. She felt a pang in her heart. She wished things could be different; wished her parents were normal, and that her father could feel love. _He would kill me just as soon as anyone else_, she thought.

"I hear you are an Auror.", he said, gazing into her eyes. She knew he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Yes, I thought, perhaps, it would be useful. I wanted to keep tabs on this lot.", she lied, nodding to the Death Eaters around her.

Voldemort let out an icy laugh. "Yes, I'm sure your information and connections in the Ministry will prove most useful."

He was still gazing into her eyes and Isabella decided to let him in for a moment. She showed him parts of her childhood at the Malfoy Manor, learning from the Dark Arts books, reading about his life, being coached in Occlumency, her occasional jab at "blood-traitor" families to keep up the ruse, keeping an eye on Potter...

"You've come to join us then?", The Dark Lord asked, satisfied at what he glimpsed.

She nodded. "I've been thinking about this moment for a long time.", she said truthfully.

"Excellent, my dear.", he said smiling slightly, although the smile never reached his eyes. He let go of Isabella and turned to address his followers.

"Welcome, my friends.", he said, looking around at everyone. Isabella had to suppress a laugh at the word "friends". "Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself... disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me..."

He walked around the circle, unveiling the faces behind the masks.

"Crabbe!"

"Macnair!"

"Goyle!"

"Not even you, Lucius." Isabella glanced a look at her uncle. She knew he was probably terrified but he was doing an excellent job not showing his fear.

"My Lord,", Lucius whispered, "had I detected any sign... a whisper of your whereabouts..."

"Oh there were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers.", replied Voldemort cooly.

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present since your... absence... that is my true mask." _He isn't lying_, thought Isabella, _he hasn't renounced the old ways._

The tension was soon broken by Potter's moaning on the tombstone.

"Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but rumor has it you're almost as famous as me these days.", said Voldemort with a smirk. The Death Eaters laughed and Isabella mustered a chuckle.

Voldemort surveyed Potter for a moment.

"No one will ever doubt my powers again, Harry. I couldn't touch you as a baby because of your mother's sacrifice...old magic...I should have seen it. But no matter," said Voldemort walking slowly over to the boy, who was struggling to break free, "I can touch you now." The Dark Lord pressed one of his long, pale fingers to the boy's forehead. Harry let out an ear piercing scream. He seemed to be in so much pain. It took every fiber of Isabella's being not to run over and help him. Instead, she stood in place praying there would be some way for the boy to escape.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And how I being a merciful Lord... obliged." Voldemort said.

With a flourish of his wand the ties that had been holding Harry to the tombstone were broken.

"We will duel, Harry Potter. I'm sure Dumbledore taught you how. First we must bow.", he said bowing to Harry.

Harry stood, staring at Voldemort, but he didn't bow. Isabella was frozen in place.

"I SAID BOW!", screamed Voldemort, raising his wand and forcing Harry to bow.

"Very good."

The Dark Lord and The Boy Who Lived stood feet away from each other. Neither moved.

"Expelliarmus!",Harry cried.

"Avada Kedavra", yelled Voldemort at the same time.

The spells connected. Voldemort looked furious as he struggled to gain the upper hand. Harry was holding onto his want with all his might. Suddenly, figures started to emerge from Voldemort's wand. _What's happening?_, Isabella thought, holding her breath. She had read about this kind of magic but never thought she would see it. Hovering near Harry were the ghost-like images of the dead boy on the ground, an old man, and Lily and James Potter.

Voldemort screamed, "DO NOTHING!", as a few Death Eaters around the circle pulled out their wands.

The figures appeared to be speaking to Harry, although Isabella could not hear what they were saying. Suddenly, Harry broke free and ran for the Triwizard Cup, laying near the dead boy's body.

Voldemort let out a cry as the figures rushed towards him. Harry reached the cup and vanished.

* * *

The dust had cleared. The Death Eaters had stood in the graveyard for what seemed like hours after Harry vanished. The cup had been a portkey, Isabella learned, placed in the maze by one of the Dark Lord's followers at Hogwarts. Voldemort was furious the boy escaped. After Potter disappeared he screamed and began cursing anything in sight. Hexes flew all around them and bang after bang could be heard as the headstones burst into pebbles around them. Finally, Voldemort spoke.

"No one can know of my return.", he said slowly. "You must not speak of the events of tonight to anyone. I will come to each of you in the days and weeks to follow with special instructions. We must regain followers. Those who failed to show their faces tonight will answer to me. No one at Hogwarts will know the truth of what happened. The boy will return with a body and a story. No doubt, Dumbledore will believe him. He will probably try to recruit witches and wizards to fight me. However, I am sure the Ministry will not believe I have returned. Fudge is too blinded by his own greed and power. We will use this to our advantage. We must keep them in the dark as long as possible.", he finished.

"My Lord.", Isabella began, "If Dumbledore does recruit followers, with your blessing, I would like to join."

Many Death Eaters around the circle gasped and some made a move for their wands. Voldemort, however, looked at Isabella, curious.

"You see, my Lord," she continued, "as I'm sure you can imagine, Dumbledore has taken quite an interest in me throughout my years at school and I feel he has grown to trust me. If I expressed interest in joining him I am sure he would welcome me with open arms. He would be candid, letting me in on his secrets. Information which may prove useful to you, my Lord.", she finished. She had rehearsed what she would say to her father every day since Snape told her of his upcoming return. She wanted to almost believe what she was saying, as she felt, any waiver in her voice, or her story, would betray her true intentions.

Voldemort continued to survey Isabella for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he broke into an evil smile.

"That is genius, Isabella.", said Voldemort. "Act as a spy. I am quite impressed. You seem to have put a lot of thought into this plan.", he said, approvingly.

"I've been planning for this my whole life.", she replied with sincerity. "Since the day you left." Isabella had been preparing for this moment her whole life. She had never truly been able to live for herself, for she was always wearing a mask around other people. If, in the end, Voldemort could be killed, she would finally be free to live life the way she wanted.

"I will be in contact with you soon, Isabella." he replied. "Go now to Dumbledore."

Isabella nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Isabella never realized how far Hogsmeade was from Hogwarts, but tonight the distance felt like miles. She was running as fast as she could up the path to the castle but it didn't seem to be getting any closer. At long last she reached the castle and ran straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. Nothing seemed as important to Isabella than recounting tonight's events to Dumbledore. She found the Professor leaning over the pensieve, seemingly lost in thought. Dumbledore had never looked so old to Bella than in this moment.

"Professor?", she said cautiously, trying to get his attention.

"Ah, Isabella! You made it to the graveyard I assume?", he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes, sir. I did go. How did you know about the graveyard, professor?", she asked.

"Young, Mr. Potter has filled me in on tonight's events, Bella. Lord Voldemort has returned?", he asked, not really needing confirmation.

"Yes, sir. He has returned.", Isabella replied, panting. She was still trying to catch her breath from the run. "I have some information for you. It's not much but I should know more soon."

"I look forward to hearing your version of events, Bella. However, soon I must go to the Hospital Wing. I need to check in on Harry and inform the Minister of tonight's events.", he scowled. Isabella had a feeling Dumbledore knew Fudge would not believe him. "In the meantime, I want you to go to Professor Snape's office and wait for me there. I will be down as soon as I can.", he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She felt comfort in his presence.

"Yes, professor.", she said. "Shall I go now?"

"No wait a moment, Bella. There is someone I want you to meet."

A few moments later, Isabella heard noise outside the Headmaster's door. Professor McGonagall walked in accompanied by a big, black dog. "Lestrange, good to see you.", said Professor McGonagall. She looked concerned but happy to see her. "I'll take my leave, Albus."

"Yes, thank you, professor.", Dumbledore said, and McGonagall shut the door behind her with a small snap.

Dumbledore looked at the dog. "Sirius if you could please join us in your human form.", he requested.

Isabella could not believe her eyes. The dog before her was transforming. _Could this really be?, _she thought.

She looked at Dumbledore, who seemed unfazed, and then back at the dog. Only now there was no dog.

"Isabella Lestrange", Dumbledore began, "I would like you to meet Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black", Dumbledore said, looking at him, "Your cousin, Bellatrix's daughter, Isabella Lestrange. I don't believe you two have ever met.", he finished.

Isabella and Sirius stood feet apart, not moving a muscle. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Sirius was innocent but she couldn't help but be slightly frightened by his appearance. He seemed unsure of what to make of her as well, she noted. He had a looks of disgust, outrage, and curiosity on his gaunt face.

"Dumbledore, exactly what is the meaning of this?", he asked, although it sounded more like a bark, not taking his eyes off Isabella.

"Sirius, Isabella has volunteered to be a spy for our side. A liason between us and Voldemort.", Dumbledore answered firmly. He seemed to be expecting Sirius' hostile reaction. Sirius did not seem convinced.

"But, professor, how do we know we can trust her? Growing up near the Dark Lord until my dear cousin went to Azkaban, being raised by the Malfoy's. Yes, I know of your history.", he said, looking at her with disdain when he noticed the look of shock on her face. She had no idea Sirius even knew that much about her. "There was always some story on you in the Daily Prophet. I made it a point to keep tabs on all the dark witches and wizards while in Azkaban."

"Sirius, that is enough.", said Dumbledore.

"But..."

"ENOUGH!", Dumbledore exclaimed. He didn't yell, Dumbledore didn't need too, but his tone was icy and final. "Sometimes one must take a leap of faith, Sirius. I have told you before, I trust Severus with my life. He will not switch sides and align with Voldemort. I feel the same amount of trust toward Isabella. She will not switch sides.", he finished, staring at Sirius. Dumbledore knew he could trust Isabella because he had been present during her worst memory.

Finally, Sirius walked toward Isabella. She wondered if she should have her wand at the ready. She didn't think Sirius would try to harm her in front of Dumbledore, but, perhaps Azkaban had unhinged him.

Sirius was an arms length away. "I don't know if I can trust you.", he began. "But, I'm willing to give you a chance." He stuck out his hand. _Keep your enemies closer_, he thought. Isabella was shocked but Sirius' sudden change of heart but grateful for the chance to prove herself. She nodded and shook Sirius' hand. "But I warn you," he said with a growl, "If you so much as think about harming one hair on my godson's head...I'll kill you."

Isabella gave him a small smile. She understood where Sirius was coming from and admired him for his loyalty. "I would expect nothing less, Sirius.", she said.

"Very well.", said Dumbledore. "I'm glad we have introductions out of the way.", he clapped his hands together. "Sirius if you will transform again we shall go back to the Hospital Wing. Isabella I will see you soon.", he said with a wink.

Isabella stood in Dumbledore's office for a moment. She was trying to sort out her thoughts after everything that happened in the past few hours. She caught a glimpse of the Pensieve in the corner. _I really have to get one of those, _she thought, before making her way to the dungeons.

* * *

**_Please note: Some quotes from the graveyard scene were supplied by the Goblet of Fire quotes page on ._**


	4. Awkward Moments

"And onto our final topic...", started Dumbledore, sitting at the end of the table. His voice trailed off as the door to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place creaked open.

"Excuse us for the interruption, Professor. Our meeting ran late.", Snape said, taking a seat closest to the door. Isabella followed behind, moving to take a seat opposite Snape.

"That's quite all right, Severus.", he said. "Isabella!", Dumbledore said happily upon spotting her. "Please come up here by me. I'd like to introduce you to everyone.", he said, eyes twinkling.

Isabella could feel her cheeks burning. She was uncomfortable during social situations, preferring to blend in with the crowd. She was already embarrassed for being late to her first meeting with the Order of the Pheonix. _Not that it could be helped_, she thought. Dumbledore seemed unable to sense Isabella's embarrassment. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably, against her chest, as she took her place in the seat beside Dumbledore.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Isabella Lestrange. Isabella, everyone.", the old man said with a smile. "I dare say there will be plenty of time after the meeting for more formal introductions."

Isabella nodded. She hadn't planned on staying long when the meeting was over, however, now she thought everyone would think her rude if she left. _This is going to be a long night, _she thought.

Isabella was so focused on not letting her embarrassment show, she didn't notice the reactions of the Order members as Professor Dumbledore introduced her. Dumbledore, however, still sharp as a tack, saw the gasps and curious looks.

"Some of you may be wondering if Isabella is related to Bellatrix Lestrange.", Dumbledore started, standing to address everyone. "Isabella is her daughter. I know some of you may question my judgement," he gave a pointed look at Sirius, "but I assure you I trust Isabella completely. She is fully committed to the Order and will, in fact, be acting as a spy, along with Severus.", Dumbledore nodded in Snape's direction. "I know," he continued, "you will all get to know Isabella and, in time, grow to admire her as much as I do." The end of Dumbledore's speech had a tone of unquestionable finality. He resumed his seat. Isabella was truly touched by the Headmaster's kind words. _He had always been kind though. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him._, she thought.

"Now, as I said, onto out last topic for discussion.", Dumbledore said, happily, as if nothing had happened. "We need to brainstorm some safe ways to get Harry Potter here within the next couple of weeks. I feel the safest place for him is here, at headquarters, especially after the dementor attack." Isabella remembered hearing about the attack at work the day after it happened. _Dementors in a muggle neighborhood!_ she thought_._ Clearly some at the Ministry knew of Voldemort's return.

"Does anyone have any ideas?", Dumbledore asked.

"He's an excellent flyer, Headmaster. We wouldn't be breaking the trace by using broomsticks, and we could get here rather quickly.", a man said, in a deep, slightly hoarse, voice.

_I know that voice_, she thought. Isabella had been focusing her attention toward Dumbledore until now, which luckily was very easy with him next to her. The draw back, however, was everyone in the room was also staring at the Headmaster, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the occasional curious glance in her direction_._ But now, she couldn't help looking for the source of the voice. Her heart pounded with renewed fever and her cheeks burned an even darker shade of red as she set her eyes on Remus Lupin.

Remus never thought he would stare into her eyes again, but now, nearly two years after their tryst, he was gazing upon her once more. He did a double take when she first walked in the room. _That can't be!_ But as Dumbledore introduced her to the Order he was positive it was her. She looked just like Bellatrix, Remus couldn't believe he didn't see it before._ I was rather out of it, _he thought. Remus thanked his lucky stars that everyone in the room was distracted by her presence, and therefore, did not notice the red that was creeping onto his cheeks. _At least she looks just as embarrassed_, Remus thought, thankful, as awkward as the situation was, he wasn't feeling it alone.

The exchange only lasted a few seconds, however, it was long enough for Remus' best friend, Sirius, who was sitting beside him, to notice his friend's rosy cheeks and his cousin's embarrassed glance upon his friend. _That's odd_, he thought.

Moody's loud bark jarred all three from their thoughts. "Yes, that's a good idea Lupin.", he said. "But I don't think anyone should go alone. We need volunteers for a guard. Just incase one of us is killed."

Isabella smiled slightly to herself. _Good ol' Moody. Always paranoid._ She knew Mad Eye already through her work in the Auror department. Moody was the one who had administered her tests during Auror training, and to Isabella's surprise, joined Dubledore in vouching for her character in front of Ministry employees. _Of course, they probably just thought him mad._ Moody already seemed slightly unhinged from his years of dark wizard catching and he was always preaching about constant vigilance. Still, Isabella had always been grateful to Mad Eye for his actions and had a soft spot for him.

"Do you really think that's likely? Getting killed?", someone asked nervously.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!", was Moody's, barking reply.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "I agree with Moody. The more people to help bring Harry back safe the better. Any volunteers?" he asked.

Nearly everyone's hand shot up. Professor McGonagall, whom Isabella did not notice until now, began taking down names on a piece of parchment.

"Excellent!", said Dumbledore happily. "That was easier than I thought it would be. I will take care of getting Harry's relatives out of the house when you all go to pick him up. I'll be in touch soon with a date.", he stood looking around at all of them. "Molly has made snacks for everyone so I encourage you to stay, if you can, to enjoy her delicious cooking."

Everyone started getting up from their seats. Isabella saw Snape slip out the kitchen door. _Thanks for abandoning me_, she thought.

"Isabella, I must be going.", Dumbledore turned to her and shook her hand. "I'm glad you could come. Please stay for a bit. Get to know everyone.", he said kindly, and curiously, glanced in Remus' direction, before giving her a parting smile. _That was strange. It's as if he knew...but..no he couldn't know_, she thought as she watched Dumbledore walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Isabella! How very nice to meet you! I'm..."

The introductions were not as painful as Isabella thought they would be. Almost everyone seemed open to getting to know Isabella, to her surprise, although some remained rather stand offish. However, most were impressed by her work as an Auror, and despite her parents, she had a very nice, fun personality. Isabella had been judged her entire life, therefore, made an effort not to judge others too quickly. She didn't believe in being mean to people, unless given a reason to, but she preferred to ignore those types of people. _They're just ignorant_. Like her father, she was very smart and had a talent for recognizing the true intentions behind people's actions. Isabella prided herself on being able to judge one's character. She attributed her good judgement to her shy nature, which allowed her more time to observe people, although she never shyed away from standing up for herself, and others, when she needed too. Overall, the night was turning out better than expected.

* * *

Hours past and the Order members slowly left, leaving only a handful of people in the kitchen. Isabella was staring, unthinking, into the fireplace. She was exhausted. After work at the Ministry she went to her apartment to get ready for the Order meeting, when the Dark Mark on her arm started burning. She apparated and, afterwards, rushed to the Order meeting with Snape. Now, that the excitement of her first meeting started wearing off, she was longing for sleep; a small yawn escaped her lips.

"Is being a liar, tiring?", Sirius asked behind her, smirking. She turned to look at him. He had cleaned up since she first met him, but, of course at the time he was living in a cave. He walked over to her and Isabella could see he was holding a goblet of wine.

"A liar, Sirius?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. _So much for giving me a chance_, she thought.

"Oh, don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about.", Sirius sneered, now standing face to face with the young witch.

"I really don't know what you talking about.", Isabella replied. She was far too tired to argue.

Sirius rolled his eyes and took a sip from the goblet.

"Will you ever trust me, Sirius? Can I do nothing to earn it from you?", she asked desperately. She longed to be close to the family she did have. The family not consumed by the Dark Arts.

Before he could answer, Remus intervened. They had not realized Remus had been listening to their exchange at the table a few feet from the fireplace. He had poured himself, and Isabella, mugs of butterbeer. _I can't ignore her forever_, he thought, dreading the awkward exchange but wanting to break the ice. _And she was very pretty_, he thought. He couldn't listen to his friend's banter anymore. He knew Sirius had been drinking, and although he knew Sirius didn't trust his cousin, Remus did not want him to say anything he might regret.

"Sirius!", Remus said walking over. He noticed Isabella's cheeks turn red and was sure his were too. "Molly, needs your help with Buckbeak upstairs.", he gave Sirius a pointed look, hoping he wouldn't argue.

Sirius looked at Remus. He raised his eyebrow at Remus as he noticed the blush had returned. _I'll ask him about it later_, he thought. He really did feel drunk. With one final menacing look at Isabella, Sirius walked out of the kitchen.

"Here.", Remus said kindly, handing Isabella the drink. "It's butterbeer.", he said smiling shyly and she blushed, remembering what happened when they were intoxicated.

"Thank you.", she replied, really looking at him for the first time that night. He looked exactly as she had remembered him; the only difference was a few more gray hairs on his brown head. _He looks rather handsome_. His blue eyes were staring, kindly, back at her.

"I'm sorry about Sirius.", he began. "He hasn't had the best track record with family members. Especially, your mother." He paused for a moment. "Don't worry.", he said noticing the sad look on Isabella's face. "I'm sure, in time, he'll come to trust you. You seemed to be getting along well with everyone here." he said sweetly.

There was a moment of silence, the pair of them staring into the warm fire. "Do you trust me, Remus?", she asked, curiously.

He stared into the fire a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. Isabella felt sure he was thinking of a nice way to say "No, how could anyone trust you?" and she felt a pang in her heart.

"Yes.", he said finally staring into her eyes. "I remember, that night at the bar.." he said, blushing a deeper shade of red. Her heart started thumping. "...the way you talked to the muggle bartender all night...the concern I saw on your face when he thought something had happened to his family...you seemed to genuinely enjoy the man's company...and I don't think Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter could fake concern for a muggle." She smiled. "So, yes I do trust you.", he finished, giving her a small smile. Isabella didn't realize, until he finished, his words had made her tear up. She turned her head from him and gazed into the fire. She wasn't quick enough to hide the emotion welling up in her eyes, however, and Remus handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry.", he said horrified. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, Remus please don't apologize." she said dabbing her eyes. "It's not often people are so kind once they learn who I am." she said, smiling at him.

Remus gave her a knowing look. "Yes, I completely understand." he said.

"Oh, yes...Severus told me you were a werewolf." she said, apologetically. Remus stiffened at her words.

"Well..." he replied after a moment, "...I suppose you would have found out eventually." he said with a pained smile.

"I don't mind.", she said. "I know how it feels when people judge you for something you have no control over." she finished, putting her hand on his shoulder. Remus was truly touched by her words. And shocked. _She isn't upset she slept with a werewolf?_, Remus thought.

"Isabella, I wanted to apologize...for that night..", Remus started.

"Remus, please...", Isabella interrupted.

"No.", he said firmly holding up a hand and shaking his head. "It's just...I normally would never...I was upset, you see...I had just resigned from Hogwarts because people had found out my...well..my condition...but thats no excuse...", Remus stopped talking. His heart was pounding in his chest. Isabella had pressed her fingertips to his lips, giving him a momentary flashback of their night together. She seemed to remember the night as well because she quickly withdrew her hands.

"Remus, please don't apologize. I'm not sorry...for anything that happened. I had a pretty rough day myself, but, I knew what I was doing. Honestly, if anyone should apologize it should be me.", she said shyly. Remus was shocked. "I...", she blushed and looked at the ground, "I was rather forceful." she finished in a whisper, remembering pressing her lips to his after he pulled away.

Remus gently pressed his hand under her chin, making her look up. "Don't apologize." was all he said, a smile in his eyes. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"I should probably be going.", Isabella said, breaking the spell. "I have to get up early tomorrow for work."

"Yes, it is getting rather late.", Remus agreed looking around. They were the only two left in the kitchen. "It was nice seeing you again, Isabella.", Remus said smiling at her.

"It was nice seeing you again, Remus.", Isabella replied, smiling back at him. With one final look in his direction, Isabella walked out of the kitchen into the dark hallway. She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. _That wasn't so bad. He really is handsome_, she thought as she made her way to the door, not noticing Sirius Black standing in the shadows.


	5. Trust

The sheets of his bed felt cool and comforting against Isabella's skin. Her body ached; her lungs giving labored breaths. She lay there, moaning, unable to move from the pain. The sinking of the bed alerted her to a presence in the room. Snape put his hand on the small of Isabella's back to support her weight as he helped her to sit up. She gave out a small cry as the pain increased and shut her eyes tight.

"Drink this." Severus said, holding out the goblet full of muddy, steaming liquid.

Isabella tried to grab the goblet but found she could not move her hands. She was in so much pain; her brain appeared unable to make the connections to her hands in order for them to move. She felt as if she was in a fog. Severus seemed to understand and slowly, raised the goblet to her lips. The potion didn't have a taste but Isabella could feel the warm relief spreading through her limbs as she drank. She emptied the goblet and Snape helped to ease her back onto his bed. The worst of the pain subsided, and she could think a little more clearly, but she still felt a dull ache in her bones.

"Thank you." she whispered, grateful for all he had done.

Snape didn't say anything for a long while as he sat on the bed observing Isabella. She was still pale and sweating slightly but she looked better.

"That was very foolish, Bella." he said breaking the silence.

_Leave it to __Snape__ to lecture me at a time like this_, she thought. Although he was right. She acted too quickly.

Snape stood and walked to the window of his bedroom. Slowly, and carefully, Isabella sat up in bed, resting her body against the frame. She groaned to herself. She could have jeopardized everything.

Voldemort had planned to attack Potter after discovering the night the guard was to take him from the Dursley's to headquarters. The Dark Lord had been giving the Death Eaters instructions when Isabella contradicted the Ministry insider, who had given Voldemort the date. Isabella told him the Ministry was given a false date and the guard would actually be extracting Potter two days later. After some intense arguing between Isabella and the Ministry spy, The Dark Lord sided with Isabella. He was very angry when he learned he had been deceived. Isabella apologized, even though she knew it was in vain. Voldemort decided to punish her by inflicting the Cruciatus Curse. For thirty minutes he tortured her. In retrospect, she was lucky she had not lost her mind. The pain was excruciating, like a thousand knives repeatedly stabbing every inch of her body. After what seemed like hours the pain stopped. She lay on the ground, trembling, as The Dark Lord called for Severus.

"You are lucky the Dark Lord believes you made an honest mistake." Snape said slowly, turning away from the window to gaze upon her with his piercing stare. _I'm lucky I'm his daughter_, thought Isabella. She knew had anyone else made such a lapse in judgement they would have been killed immediately.

"He won't trust me now." she replied, looking at Severus.

"You would do best," he said slowly, "not to let your emotions get in the way of your judgement again. Next time I doubt you will be so lucky. I'm sure the Dark Lord will find a way to earn your trust back." he finished, seeming unconcerned. "I must go to the Order meeting. You are to stay here and rest, understood?" he asked. Isabella nodded. He looked at her for a moment, a touch of pity and concern in his black eyes. "I will return later and make another batch of that potion for you." With one final look, Snape walked out of the room.

Isabella lay down on the bed. Her body still hurt but she was grateful to Severus for helping her. The potion made her body feel warm, like a comfortable blanket had been wrapped around her. She lay there, wondering how long it would take Voldemort to trust her again, and what she would need to do to earn it. She knew she should be worried but she was finding it difficult to feel anything. _This potion must be working_, she thought as she drifted into a restful sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Isabella walked into the entrance at Grimmauld Place. She tip toed past the screaming portrait and made her way down to the kitchen. She was relieved not to run into anyone. She hadn't seen Sirius since her first Order meeting and she didn't feel like dealing with him today. She still wasn't feeling 100% better. Her body occasionally ached and she still felt fatigued, although the symptoms were lessening in intensity every day. Isabella wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible. _I just want to lay in bed_, she thought. She had left her apartment wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She grabbed a black and white specked, cotton cardigan to cover the Dark Mark on her arm. It was Saturday, and she had only arrived to pick up documents Mad Eye was to have dropped off earlier.

Isabella pulled out her black bag and began gathering the documents neatly stacked on the kitchen table. _Yes, now I can leave_, she thought, grabbing the last pile of papers and stuffing them into her bag when she heard the familiar creek of the kitchen door opening. _Shit..._

She looked up, and her heart sank, when she saw Sirius. He was looking at her curiously but, she thought, without the hatred in his eyes which shown at their first meeting?

"Isabella.." he started walking towards her but she cut him off.

"Sirius I really don't have the energy to deal with this today." she said exasperated. "Can you tell me how much you don't trust me some other time?"

He stopped walking, now a foot away, and looked into her eyes. He seemed to be thinking, very intently, about something. Suddenly, he grabbed her, to Isabella's surprise, and gave her a very big hug. Isabella stiffened, partly out of surprise and partly because the aching from the curse intensified at his touch, before relaxing and returning the embrace.

"I could never thank you enough for what you did!" he said pulling away but keeping his arms on her shoulders.

"What did I do?" she asked confused.

"You threw Voldemort off the trail." Remus replied, startling her. She did not notice him walk into the kitchen. He was standing beside the door, arms crossed, with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. She smiled back and turned to Sirius.

"Does this mean you trust me now?", she asked, somewhat uncertain of his answer.

He finally gave her a genuine smile. "Dumbledore told us, the Order, what happened. I reckon anyone...especially one who shares my blood... who would risk going through that torture at his hands to protect us more than deserves my loyalty." he finished. Isabella was touched. She could feel the emotions welling up inside her and could only nod, gratefully, at an attempt to keep the flood at bay.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, concerned, joining them at the table.

"Better." she replied, giving him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" She hadn't noticed until now, Remus also was wearing sweatpants, gray ones, with a white t-shirt and gray jumper. He looked more tired than usual, and pale, with dark circles under his eyes. She had forgotten about the full moon, which had risen 2 days ago.

"Better." he replied returning the smile. The moment was broken a second later by Sirius clearing his throat. Isabella blushed and she could see Remus had too...they had completely forgotten Sirius was there.

"Well now that we're getting along," said Sirius, "why don't you stay for some tea?" he finished looking at her expectantly. _I'm finding out what's going on with them tonight_, he thought.

Isabella pondered the offer for a moment. She really had wanted to go home and rest, but, really did want to get to know her cousin. And, although she didn't want to admit it, she also wanted to spend more time with Remus.

"Sure." she replied, "Tea would be lovely." she smiled, beaming, at both of them.

* * *

The trio had settled into the sitting room. A fire sat in the hearth, warming the bleak room, with the Black family tree covering the walls. Isabella became anxious upon noticing her place on the family tree. A branch extended from her mother's portrait but not her step-father, Rodolphus Lestrange. She was comforted by the fact the branch was very thin, and leaves decorated the vines on the tree, creating the illusion the branches were connected. She just hoped, with everything else going on with the Order, no one would notice. Isabella settled on a rather old, but comfortable couch with Remus. Her heart fluttered when he suggested the two share a blanket and she excitedly accepted the offer. Sirius sat on an armchair across from the pair, the fire resting against the wall between them. A steaming pot of tea sat on an old, wooden table between the chairs.

Isabella cherished every second catching up with her cousin. She sipped her tea as he told her about his time in, and escape from, Azkaban. She listened as Remus told about his time as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, and blushed, remembering the teaching job he had been mourning the night they met. She hadn't realized the age difference between them. Remus had taught at Hogwarts a year after she graduated. She had been 19 the summer they met and knew Remus was the same age as her cousin, making him 34 that year. She did some quick mental math and realized Remus was 15 years older than her!

"Remus, if you don't mind me asking," she said, "how did you become a werewolf?" She could see him visibly stiffen. "I'm sorry...that's personal...", she started, afraid of offending him.

"No...no..", he said. He looked at her with tenderness but she could see pain in his eyes. "Apparently, my father had offended him. I don't know why, but, he decided turning me would be revenge."

"I'm sorry, Remus." she could just imagine the scared little boy.

"It's alright." he said, although he sounded a little bitter. "For a long time I felt sorry for him. I thought, perhaps, it was an accident, not knowing he positioned himself, in such a way at the full moon, to bite the young; raise them away from their families...away from normal wizards." he finished. He looked as tired as ever. She put her hand over his. _Why do bad things happen to good people_, she thought, looking into his eyes. Remus seemed touched by her gesture.

"I had a close call with Greyback." she said quietly.

"Really?" Sirius and Remus said together. Isabella pulled her hand away from Remus, forgetting Sirius was there, and sighed. Remus had to resist the urge to grab her hand and keep it on his. _Her hands are so soft and warm_, he thought.

"Yes."she said after sipping her tea. "It was years ago, during the first war. I woke up one night to screaming in the house. Apparently, a few wizards were being tortured by my mother and another Death Eater in the dungeon. I couldn't stand the yelling so I went outside to get some quiet. I didn't realize the full moon was up until he came at me. Luckily, my aunt, Narcissa, had noticed I was out of bed when she went to check on Draco. She stunned him and pulled me back inside just in time. A few more inches and..." her voice trailed off. She cringed a little at the memory and closed her eyes. She felt Remus' warm hand close around hers. She felt comforted and safe. _It feels nice being close to someone after everything that's happened the past few weeks_, she thought. She didn't often let people get close to her, and she suspected, neither did Remus. She opened her eyes to see his blue ones staring down at her. They held warmth and kindness and she could see, reflected in his eyes, the same warmth radiating in her eyes. Remus gave her a small smile which she returned. _We've both been through so much_, he thought.

"Alright!" Sirius said exasperated. Remus and Isabella separated slightly on the couch. "What in the world is going on with the two of you? First your whispering in kitchen, blushing like school children every time you run into each other, and now you look like, if I weren't sitting over here, you'd jump each other bones!"

"What makes you think we haven't already?" said Remus, not missing a beat. However, the second the retort escaped his lips he turned a dark red. He looked absolutely mortified. Isabella was just as red. Her heart was beating widely but she couldn't help but be slightly amused by the situation. Sirius looked as if he were going to burst.

"What!" he laughed, a smirk on his face. "When? How?"

"Well you see, Sirius, sometimes two adults come together and..." Isabella started. She was beyond embarrassed but was relieved someone else knew. She glanced a look at Remus who looked as if he would rather fight a basilisk than be sitting here, but he, also, couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I know how.." he said, sarcastically.

"Isabella and I met at a bar." Remus said, knowing Sirius would not give up until he knew the details. _Let's get this over quickly_, he thought.

"When?"

"A few years ago, Sirius." replied Isabella, sheepishly. "I believe shortly after you escaped from custody, yet again."

"And the two of you had sex?" he said, smiling broadly.

"We...we became intimate, yes." Remus said, nervously.

Isabella put her face in her hands. She couldn't look at either of them any longer.

Sirius could not stop laughing. "Just the once or was this a recurring thing?"

"Just once." they replied together. "We didn't know who the other one was at the time." Isabella said.

"So it was wham, bam, thank you, ma'am? I'm shocked at you Remus! You're supposed to be a gentleman...You filfy dog." Sirius laughed.

"You would know about being a filfy dog, wouldn't you Sirius?" Remus chuckled.

"And he was a gentleman, Sirius, not that its any of your business. We were getting to know each other berforehand." Isabella said.

"Yes, honestly, it wasn't planned." said Remus, sheepishly. "It just sort of happened." he finished, looking apologetically at Isabella, for the embarrassment this was causing them.

"Yes, well, one night stands normally do just happen, don't they." said Sirius laughing.

* * *

Isabella left shortly after. She really did need to get going. If she didn't have the documents reviewed by Monday she would get, yet another, long winded, paranoid, lecture from Mad Eye. She felt bad leaving Remus alone to deal with Sirius, but, she also was going to miss him. It felt so nice sitting so close to him on the couch.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, Moony." Sirius said, it seemed the smile was permanently stuck to his face.

"Why is that, Sirius?" Remus replied, rolling his eyes.

"A one night stand...wow...", Sirius shook his head happily, but in disbelief.

"Well I don't make a habit of it." replied Remus, exhausted by the conversation. "And if you don't mind, can we please stop talking about it."

"Oh fine." signed Sirius in a tone that told Remus he was no fun for ruining his.

"So why haven't you asked Bella on a date?" Sirius asked, seriously.

"Wh-what?" Remus spluttered, choking on his tea.

"You heard me. You obviously still fancy her. And as far as I can tell, she seems to fancy you ask well."

"She wouldn't be interested, Sirius. Besides I'm a werewolf..."

"AH HA!" exclaimed Sirius. "So you admit you fancy her." Remus turned a dark red for the second time that night. As embarrassed as he was he thought he should just be honest with his friend.

"She's very beautiful..."

"And you two obviously seem to have a lot in common. I mean you both have this whole suffering poet attitude."

"We've been through a lot, Sirius." Remus said bitterly.

"Don't get mad, Moony. I'm just saying you both seem like you understand where the other is coming from. It couldn't hurt to get to know each other better...maybe reacquaint yourselves under the covers..." he said with a wink.

"Padfoot, even if I wanted to", he gave Sirius a warning look not to interrupt, "I'm a werewolf. I have nothing to offer her. I could never take care of her." he said, upset and desperate for Sirius to understand. Sirius, however, just shook his head.

"Moony, for being the smart, mature, one you are really thick sometimes. She obviously doesn't care that your a werewolf. You know she doesn't. And she's independent...I doubt she would want you to dote on her. She makes a good living. And there's more important things you could offer her than money." Sirius finished.

Remus seemed to be thinking his friends words through. He knew he was right but he still felt as if he would be holding Isabella back.

"I'm too old, Sirius." he finally replied.

"Age is just a number, Moony."

"Yes, it's 15 to be exact. I'm 15 years older than he Sirius. We were in our 5th year at Hogwarts when she was born!" he replied, rising from the couch and gazing into the fire.

"Well the age difference didn't seem to stop the two of you from putting your hands all over each other before. Besides love doesn't care about age differences." Sirius finished, smartly, satisfied with his argument. He rose from the couch and walked over to the fire. "Just think about it." he said, patting Remus on the back. Sirius turned and walked out of the room.

Remus sighed and sat back on the couch. He picked up the blanket to cover his aching body. His heart started fluttering pleasantly when he inhaled the most intoxicating scent on the blanket. _Her perfume, _he thought. Remus closed his eyes, inhaling the wonderful scent while remembering her beautiful smile, until sleep overcame him.


	6. Square One & Progress

"So what do you think?"

"That was interesting. I'm a little nervous about everything but I definitely wanted to join. I want to help in any way I can."

"If it makes you feel better I'm still nervous about this too. I've always known I wanted to help the effort but..."

The two friends quietly spoke in the kitchen of headquarters. Isabella was excited her friend, Rach, was joining the Order of the Pheonix but anxious as well. The cause was noble but the danger was all too real. Both friends knew there was a chance one, or both, of them would not make it through the war alive. Rach sensed her friend was also thinking about their mortality and decided to change the subject.

"Is that him?" Rach asked Isabella, nodding toward the other side of the room. Isabella glanced over and saw Remus Lupin conversing with Sirius and Arthur Weasley.

Isabella nodded, her cheeks slightly turning pink. Of course, she had told her best friend all about her embarrassing first Order meeting.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Rach said laughing. "He's cute."

"Can we talk about this later?" Isabella pleaded, taking a sip of her tea.

Her friend laughed but didn't respond.

"Welcome to the Order!" Sirius said, walking over to the pair, Remus in toe.

"Thank you." Rach said nervously, eyeing Sirius.

"Don't worry. He's not as terrifying as he looks," Isabella laughed, comforting her friend.

Sirius laughed. "Yes, I won't bite but Remus may," He joked.

Rach knew Remus was a werewolf. She wasn't prejudiced against them but had never met one before and had I admit she was a little nervous around him, although she figured that would go away in time. She smiled at everyone nervously.

"Sirius and I were just about to go to the sitting room and have a drink." Remus said kindly, attempting to break the awkward moment. "Would you both like to join us?" He smiled.

"That sounds nice. What do you think, Rach?" She said smiling.

"I'm up for a drink." She smiled.

* * *

Hours later the foursome was still sitting in the sitting room. They started drinking wine, and toasting the new member of the Order. Three bottles later, Isabella and Rach sat laughing on the floor. Everyone was quite drunk.

"So is that why Snape hates you so much?" Isabella asked Sirius. "You almost got him killed?" Remus had just finished recounting the story of how Snape discovered his secret.

"Well, old Snivelly disliked me before that," Sirius said drunkenly, "but, yes, I'm sure that didn't help matters."

"Hogwarts was so much fun," Rach reminisced, taking a sip of her wine. "Speaking of death...Bel, remember the time you almost scared Neville to death?" Rach laughed.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" Remus asked.

"Ha! I bet you did scare him to death!" Sirius laughed.

"I didn't mean too!" Isabella said defensively. "Draco was giving Neville a really hard time his first year. The boy shook like a leaf every time he was within sight. Anyway, one day I took a walk by the lake and I saw Neville, near the water's edge, crying. I walked over to see if he was alright and I tapped him on the shoulder. He must not have heard me coming because he almost jumped out of his skin. Then, he turned white when he realized who I was. I gave him my wand so he knew I wouldn't hurt him. But we talked for a bit and I gave him a curse to jinx Draco with. Nothing that would seriously harm him," Isabella added at the curious looks Remus and Sirius exchanged. "I think it was a jinx that caused warts to grow on his face. It's my understanding Neville used it on him after Draco harassed him again, toward the end of the year." she finished, taking a sip of wine.

"I love it!" said Rach. "Serves Malfoy right. He's such a bully."

"I didn't realize you went to school with Harry," Sirius said, "Did you ever talk to him?"

"I was only in school with him until his second year. I was in my seventh." Isabella didn't notice, but Sirius saw Remus cringe slightly across the room at her words. _Damnit Moony! Stop thinking about the age difference_, he thought. "And, no, Sirius. I never spoke to Harry. You did though, didn't you, Rach?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, but briefly. He asked me for directions to Charms his first week of school. That's the only time I ever spoke to him. He was very polite. His friend..umm.."

"-Ron?" Remus offered.

"Yes, Ron, was with him."

"You should meet him!" Sirius said excitedly. "I could introduce you."

"No, Sirius. I don't want to meet him." Isabella said. Sirius was taken aback.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Harry's got enough going on in his life right now. He has enough to worry about. It's a nice offer but I don't think meeting Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter and discovering she's a spy for the Dark Lord would comfort him much. He distrusts Severus, and I understand, but he'll distrust me too. He doesn't need to worry about it." she finished.

"But you're in the Order to protect him!" Sirius said, standing up. He seemed confused and slightly angry. "You don't even want to meet the person your protecting?"

Isabella also stood. Remus and Rach eyes were swiveling between the both of them.

"I'm in the Order to take down my fa-The Dark Lord." she said. Inside Isabella was panicking. She almost let her secret slip. She paused for a moment and then said, "And Harry is our best chance for defeating him once and for all."

"You know, I've only heard Death Eaters call Voldemort 'The Dark Lord,'" Sirius spat. "You say you're on our side, that you want him gone, but you're just like the rest of them. You'll probably jump ship and be his most loyal follower when he becomes more powerful. You're just like your mother."

Isabella felt as if she had been slapped. Sirius' words stung, and struck her to the core. She felt hot tears form in her eyes but she refused to blink. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Well I think I'm going to go," Rach faked a yawn. "Bel, can you walk me out?"

"Of course," Isabella replied, grateful for her friend and the opportunity to leave the room.

* * *

"What?" Sirius said angrily, once Isabella and Rach had left the room. He didn't like the look Remus was giving him.

"Why did you have to say that, Sirius?" he asked.

"You heard her! She doesn't want to meet Harry. Probably because it makes it easier to stab him in the back later," Sirius spat.

"I think she was right," Remus said. "Harry has enough on his mind. He doesn't need something else to think about."

"Oh, please, Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're blinded because she's a hot piece of ass and you want her to be trustworthy so you can shag her again. You don't see her for the conniving little bitch she really is."

"I think the only one being a 'little bitch' is you, Padfoot. Do you really think so little of me that I would jeopardize Harry's safety so I can 'shag a hot piece of ass', as you so eloquently put it? You're not the only one who cares for Harry." Remus said angrily.

"Remus, forgive me," Sirius said. He seemed to soften up a bit; the anger gone from his voice. "I don't know if I can trust her," he added.

"Sirius, of course you're forgiven. I will just say this, remember, she did endure torture at Voldemort's hands to keep Harry safe. Furthermore, Dumbledore trusts her and that should be good enough for all of us."

Sirius nodded pensively but didn't seem convinced. "I'm drunk," he said abruptly standing up. "Goodnight, Moony," he said walking out the sitting room door. "Goodnight, Padfoot," replied Remus.

* * *

Isabella had contemplated going home as she walked her friend Rach to the door. How could Sirius say such harsh things? True, she didn't want to meet Harry because she honestly felt the boy had enough to deal with at the moment. However, there was another reason she was reluctant to meet The Boy Who Lived...

"Are you okay?" Rach whispered, interrupting her thoughts. They had reached the door and had to be extra quiet as to not wake Mrs. Black, who was sleeping behind the curtain in her portrait.

"I'll be fine," Isabella nodded. "Be safe going home," she said giving her friend a hug.

Rach smiled and walked out the door into the warm night.

Sighing, Isabella turned and began walking up the hallway. _I'll just grab my purse and leave_, she thought. Suddenly, Isabella tripped over the carpet and landed with a loud thud on the floor. There was a pause in which she believed the thud had not been loud enough to wake up Sirius' mother; however, the loud shriek a second later informed Isabella she had been wrong.

"BLOODTRAITORS AND FILTH IN MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Black screamed.

Isabella ran over to shut the curtains but closing them was a struggle.

"YOU!," she screamed seeing Isabella. She heard footsteps running along the hallway and was relieved to see Remus. He grab the other side of the curtain and started pulling. "FILFY HALFBLOOD!" Mrs. Black was looking right at her. Luckily, Remus was too distracted to realize who she was screaming at (it could have easily been him)...but not for long. "MY NIECE LYING WITH THAT FILTH!" Remus head shot up; he looked at Isabella curiously but her face was expressionless. "SHUT UP!", Isabella screamed, and with one final pull the curtains were closed. The hallway became eerily silent. Remus looked at Isabella and jerked his head toward the sitting room, meaning for her to follow.

"Damn house elf must have pulled up the carpet." Isabella muttered. She went to grab her purse. She made up her mind; she was leaving. Her heart pounded in her throat. "I'm surprised we didn't wake the whole house up!" she said, trying to distract Remus, who had a curious expression on his face. She grabbed her purse and turned to leave. "Well good..."

"-Wait," Remus replied, grabbing her arm, "don't leave yet." He didn't seem angry or frightened. Isabella couldn't meet his eyes; she felt as if he was looking into her soul. She wanted to run, to be anywhere but here. She turned away from him and walked over to the window.

"Why did she call you half-blood?" Remus asked, quietly, after a long silence. Isabella didn't respond.

"Bel," he whispered, next to her now. His fingers reached out and turned her to look at him. Isabella closed her eyes. Her face tingled where his fingers were; he heart fluttered when he used her nickname. She wanted to escape, but at the same time, stay in this moment forever.

"Bel," Remus whispered again, "You are not a pureblood, are you?"

Isabella opened her eyes. Remus' eyes looked at her a little too knowingly. He knew her secret. She opened her mouth but was unable to speak.

"Aghh!" she cried suddenly, grabbing her burning forearm. "I have to go," she said, looking at Remus.

He nodded. Before he could say anything she slipped out the door.

Isabella had never been so grateful to receive The Dark Lord's summons. She stepped out of Grimmauld place walking to a secluded place at the end of the street so she could disapparate. The night was still and utterly ignorant to the turmoil going on in her mind. From the sitting room, Remus watched Isabella walk to a dense patch of trees at the end of the road. He wished she could have stayed but he knew she had to go. He needed to talk to her again. He wasn't frightened; he hadn't known her long but could tell her soul was pure. He wasn't angry; he understood how it felt keeping a huge secret, unsure if speaking the truth would truly set you free. Remus hadn't dared to tell his friends about his condition out of fear they would abandon him, after all. He wondered if she had ever told anyone? There were so many things he wanted to ask her, but they would have to wait for another day. She reached the trees. Remus blinked and, when he opened his eyes a second later, she was gone.


End file.
